


Graphite Flamingo

by ravingLimey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Laughter During Sex, PWP, Riding, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingLimey/pseuds/ravingLimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want Roddy riding Arcee's dick like no tomorrow you've come to the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphite Flamingo

**Author's Note:**

> written months ago (working title was 'i was gonna write lesbians and instead i wrote steaight porn' [sic])   
> finished it up just now

Her fingers pulled elastic mesh until his valve stayed open. Rodimus muffled his noises into Arcee’s shoulder. He nosed the tip of her spike inside, working hard to make it fit past the tight rim. She did most of it for him, and gave a small tug on his hips when done. He pushed down hard. The lapful of impatience clawed her back.

Halfway into Roddy, he squealed and effortlessly slid down the rest of the spike. She rubbed circles on his back.

The orange bot pried his now pink fingers off Arcee. “Again,” he said with need. “ _Please_.”

She kissed his cheek, nose, and finally lips. “You're the one who insisted on riding me.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course,” she laughed.

It resumed with his hips and legs. The undulation spread to his whole body as he worked for an overload. “Primus, you're _big_. Filling me right up,” he babbled.

She helped lift him with a hand under his aft. “Beautiful,” she fed his vanity. He shuddered around her again, and she locked their fingers.

“Almost― Almost there?” he asked desperately.

“Oh, _Roddy_ ,” she sighed sweetly. He was so adorable, innocent, and naïve in that one question she couldn't help but laugh.

“What's so funny?” How he could ask that seriously while keeping his pace mystified Arcee.

The thought at the front of her mind was how good he felt molded around her. She had to dig up the words for an explanation. “Nothing, you feel wonderful.” A few spoiler rubs placated him.

Arcee smiled widely and burst into laughter, having no other way to express sudden release.

He felt her come inside him and moaned his held-back release.

“That was perfect.” She kissed his panting mouth.

Rodimus gave another sated moan of her name. “Easy for you to say, I did all the work.” He pulled her out and dripped on her plating. “Wouldn't have it any other way.”

She pushed his tottering form next to her. He obviously wasn’t heavy as Springer, but that didn’t mean she wanted someone’s weight pinning her down. The thought was extremely disgusting, so she kissed Roddy silly before the mood curdled. He was more than fine with this development.

“So,” he spoke into her mouth, “Am I better than Springer?”

“Depends. Am _I_ better than him?” Arcee teased. She already knew the answer, of course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and thats the only way a man tops a woman (cant believe i wrote that phrase ew without context its vile)  
> #FuckYouAndYourPenetrativeDominance #ReceptiveDominance


End file.
